comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Finder
Finder is published by Lightspeed Press. Cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Finder #36: 11 May 2005 Current Issue :Finder #37: 7 Jul 2005 Next Issue :Finder #38: Sep 2005 - "Five Crazy Women" Status On-going (Irregular) Characters Main Characters *'Jaeger' - Jaeger is part Ascian and has the duel roles of sin-eater and finder. A sin-eater either helps in absolving the wrongdoings of a person (literally eating the sin by way of blood), or takes the punishment for someone else's wrongdoing. His status as sin-eater makes Jaeger an outcast among his people. Ironically, his role as a finder makes him an exceptional human being, but a finder can never reveal his position. Jaeger's duel roles cause him much conflict, but he has grown used to the life of a wanderer that is forced upon him by his status. At some point, Jaeger went to prison and went through painful experiments, finally being released by taking on a low military position under the command of Brigham Grosvenor. It was during this time that he met Brigham's growing family and also became involved with Brigham's wife Emma, a relationship he has continued on and off throughout the years. In fact, Emma's family is one of the view groups of people that Jaeger has grow close to, although eventually he'll have a family of his own to care for. *'Emma Lockhart' - A member of the Llaverac clan, Emma fits the physical ideal very closely, but she pushed herself away from her clan by marrying a member of the Medawar clan, Brigham. During her years of marriage, Emma gave birth to three children: Rachel, Lynne, and Marcie. When Rachel and Lynne were very young, the entire family moved outside their domed city to a militarily occupied area because of Brigham's position in the Medawar army. Once there, Brigham slowly limited the movements of the family until he finally moved them away from the rest of the military families and forced them to live, day and night, in the basement of a small cottage. Although Emma and the children eventually escaped and Brigham ended up in prison, the years of abuse, mental and physical, took their toll. Emma, who as with most Llaveracs was never quite all there, has a tendency to retreat into her own mind during times of stress. Despite her past difficulties, Emma has managed to cultivate a growing business, designing personal gardens for the rich cliental of the city (gardens are very difficult to keep alive in the dome), and providing a safe home for her children. *'Rachel Lockhart' - The oldest of the Lockhart children, Rachel has the best chance of succeeding in the clan-based world of Finder. Despite her mixed clan heritage, Rachel is very close to the ideal image of the Llaverac clan. If she can gain acceptance as a full member of the clan, she'll be on the fast road to the best jobs, the best housing, etc.. *'Lynne Lockhart' - Lynne is the only male in the Lockhart family. In the tradition of the Llaverac clan, Lynne has been raised as a female and is referred to as she. Lynne also is the most obvious of the three children of mixed clan heritage. Her hair hasn't changed black like most Medawars, so she dyes it. She grows facial hair, but is also develping breasts. Life is a bundle of contradictions for Lynne. She works at a Medawar hospital and seems to be leaning towards the Medawar clan, but she will never be truely accepted in any group. *'Marcie Lockhart' *'Magri White' *'Vary' *'A.A. Zivancevic' *'Hexoholoi Shar' Minor Characters *'Brigham Grosvenor' *'Ollie' *'Jeannie (Xini)' - a member of Jaeger's tribe, Jeannie moved to a big city and changed her name because she loves city music. Jaeger still keeps in touch with her. *'Blythe' - a holographic personal assistant, Blythe is available in multiple models and can be programed to provide various services. Because products are build to survive, Blythe is also programed it bug her owner for an upgrade. Emma Lockhart and Magri White both own versions of Blythe. Clans/Ethnicities/Species *'Sylvan' *'Llaverac' - the Llaverac clan favors conformity in appearance to an even higher degree than most other clans-- both genders, male and female, are held to the same standards. All members of the Llaverac clan have wavey blond hair, a slight build, and breasts. The males' genitals retract inside their body. All members of both genders are referred to as she. The Llaverac have a reputation for being flighty. *'Medawar' - The Medawars are very strict and very harsh, and, as a result of the general attitude of the clan, the military and police force are dominated by this men of this clan. Female Medawars serve an equal role in the medical service. Medawar life is deeply regimented. All Medawars have black hair, and the men typically sport, at the very least, a thick mustache. The women begin life with blonde hair, but around puberty the hair darkens to match males. Medawar women wear their hair long, but braided tightly. *'Ascian' *'Nymia' *'Laeske' - The Laeske are not constructs. They are four-legged animals covered in feathers that vary in length and color depending on age and time of year. During mating season, the male laeskes grow large feathers on their front legs that give them enough lift to take some weight of their legs allowing them to move faster. If the male Laeske succeeds in mating, the large feathers stay for the rest of the year. The Laeske are intellegent creatures that are able to speak human languages (in a manner similar to a parrot, only much more complexly) and live among humans. It is not uncommon to see a laeske inside a domed human city. *'Construct' - Constructs are artifically created creatures with the appearance of humanoid animals. They are created with specific functions and possess severely limited rights in society. Most constructs only have four digits on each hand, but some with certain jobs (like accounting) have five digits. Constructs exist in many different varieties. Places *'Anvard' Recent Storylines Finder #37 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Past Storylines Sin-Eater *Jaeger visits Anvard, one of many large domed cities. There, he plays a dangerous game as he visits a family he knew during his military days- the family of his ex-commander, Brigham. The family thinks Brigham, who is extrememly unbalanced, is locked away in jail, a place they want him to stay, but Jaeger knows something they don't: Brigham has been out of jail for quite some and is living in Anvard. While Jaeger visits the family, he is also trying to manipulate Brigham into finally breaking down, so the city will lock him away again. But Jaeger is risking too much that is not his to risk . . . . Collected in Finder: Sin-Eater Volumes 1 & 2. King of the Cats *Taking what he thinks is a routine guard job for a religious caravan, Jaeger finds himself in Munkytown, the happiest place on earth! Or at least the happiest for the guests, for whom everything is carefully staged and engineered. For several tribes of Ascians and a group of Nymia, however, their performace contracts are feel more like a trap. Even worse, the death of the Nymian King eliminates all the pluses of the situation! Collected in King of the Cats. Talisman *Jaeger gave Marcie a book when she was little. It was her favorite thing in the whole world. But her mother threw it out. Now, Marcie is determined to find that perfect book- a talisman that will inflame her imagination. Collected in Talisman. Dream Sequence *Magri White has a whole world in his head and for a fee anyone can explore that world. But something is slowly tearing that world down, and the visitors along with it. As Magri's worlds, inside and out, come crashing down, he must face his personal demons or lose complete control of his own life. Collected in Dream Sequence. Mystery Date *Vary has a crush. In fact, she has two crushes, on two teachers. One is crotchty and strict and certainly not open to her affections; the other is fun-loving and open to her affections . . . he just happens to be a four-leggeded, feathered creature called a Laeske. But Vary is determined to find her way to the hearts of both of these Professors, no matter what it takes! Collected in Mystery Date. Available Collections Finder, vol. 1: Sin-Eater part 1 - Collects #1-7 WorldCat Finder, vol. 2: Sin-Eater part 2 - Collects #8-14 WorldCat Finder, vol. 3: King of the Cats - Collects #15-18 WorldCat Finder, vol. 4: Talisman - Collects #19-21 WorldCat Finder, vol. 5: Dream Sequence - Collects #23-29 WorldCat Finder, vol. 6: Mystery Date - Collects #31, Mystery Date #1-2, and several short stories WorldCat Finder, vol. 7: The Rescuers - Collects #32-37 WorldCat History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created, Written, and Drawn by Carla Speed McNeil Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 2858 FINDER #36 $2.95 *APR05 3009 FINDER #37 $2.95 *JUL05 2970 FINDER #38 $2.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Finder #38: Sep or Oct 2005 Links *Lightspeed Press